Two or more windows or doors are sometimes installed side by side with a mullion gap positioned therebetween. The mullion gap is filled with a vertical strip between windows or doors to form a mullion joint. Mullion joints are generally capped with weather resistant caps to protect the components of the windows or doors lying along the mullion joints.
Caps used in mullion joints include rigid components, such as molded plastic or extruded aluminum pieces that span the mullion joints and are fastened with the frames of the respective windows or doors. Where the windows or doors are oriented at an angle to each other specified caps are needed that extend across the mullion joints according to the angle of the windows or doors, for instance at molded angles. Where the windows or doors are not oriented (or cannot be oriented) at an angle compatible with a generic cap customized tooling is needed to generate the unique cap for the mullion joint. Using customized tooling is expensive as steel dies or molds are machined for a small number of unique parts. Additionally, the customized tooling is time intensive to manufacture and delays the installation of windows and doors that are otherwise ready for immediate installation.
Further, caps sized for a particular spacing or angle between windows or doors are not, in some examples, adequately sized or shaped for use with mullion joints having different spacing or angles. Additional caps must therefore be kept on hand or manufactured with existing tools (configured for the other spacing or angle) as needed to provide adequate cap configurations to meet even standard ranges of spacing and angles between windows and doors.
Elements and steps in the Figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been rendered according to any particular sequence. For example, steps that may be performed concurrently or in different order are illustrated in the Figures to help to improve understanding of examples of the present subject matter.